Devil from Heaven
by MoonFromAlola
Summary: Allison Pendle was perfect. She was beautiful, talented, had an equally talented (and beautiful) animator boyfriend, plus she was just hired to work in the same studio as her boyfriend, playing the iconic character Alice Angel. Obviously, Allison was ecstatic, but things quickly took a turn for the worse as the studio quickly fell into inky despair.(minor swearing)
1. Library of Tapes

Henry stared at the shelves, filled with the tapes identical to the ones that he'd been finding all over the studio. He sat there wondering how he'd missed them the night before. Sleep had been difficult to come by after everything that had happened, so it was odd that he hadn't seen them. Suddenly, he began to think about the previous night, shuddering at the thought of _his_ Boris doing everything in his power to kill Henry. Then, the image of Alice Angel running towards him, her arms flailing madly, after he had finally defeated Boris.

He'd thought that she was going to kill him then. His life had flashed before his eyes for the millionth time since he'd arrived at the studio. But something miraculous had happened. Alice was struck down and her body fell to the floor mere inches from him. Henry had remained still, gawking at her body in shock for several moments before turning towards his savior.

To his surprise, the woman appeared remarkably similar to Alice Angel, and she was standing next to another Boris. The Boris's forearm was mechanical and he was holding a pipe. This other Alice had her hair up in a ponytail with strands falling out in the front, and her outfit had been modified. However, the biggest difference between her and the Alice who lay dead on the floor was the left side of her face.

Perfect.

They hadn't said much as they lead Henry towards another safe house. It looked similar to the one that he'd stayed in with _his_ Boris earlier, but was littered with swords, axes, and various other weapons. He sat down and the two had taken a seat across from him.

"We know that you might have some questions," the other Alice had said. "And we're happy to answer any of them." Henry was silent for a moment and the Boris and "Alice" exchanged worried glances.

Finally, he decided on a question to start with. "Who are you?" The Boris looked towards "Alice" to answer.

"Oh! Right. I'm sorry," she seemed upset that she'd forgotten to introduce themselves. "My name's Allison Angel." Then, she held out her inky hand for him to shake. Henry only looked at her with a look of a confusion. She noticed his expression and pulled her hand back, using it instead to gesture at the Boris. "And this is Tom." Tom waved his non-mechanical hand, still wearing a somewhat stern expression.

"Alright," Henry said, slightly hesitant towards them. "What is happening?" Allison and Tom exchanged nervous glances. Henry sat there impatiently, waiting for one of them to respond.

"Uh," Allison started. "I have to have a word with Tom. Would you like me to show you to a cot?" Henry nodded, aware that they had avoided his question. He hoped that he could trust Allison more than Alice.

 _I still have to keep on guard,_ Henry thought to himself as Allison led him to another room. _Only Joey and I knew Alice's full name._

"Here we are!" Allison said, gesturing into a room lit solely by candles. "Sorry about the lights. Tom has been working to fix the circuit."

Tom must have worked on the lights while Henry was sleeping because they were on when he woke up. Henry brought himself back to the present, focusing on the tapes, which were lined on the shelves like books in a library. He went towards the corner of the room that was straight across from the door, figuring that the tapes likely went in order from left to right. He took a deep breath and picked the first one.

What stood out the most to him was the name, which was written with marker on a piece of masking tape.

Allison Pendle.

Henry replaced the tape then backed away from the shelf, startled and confused. He hadn't seen any tapes from Allison Pendle yet, so it came as a shock that her name was etched on the tape. Even more remarkable, after looking through many of the other tapes, he found that they all belonged to Allison Pendle.

"This is strange," Henry muttered to himself. "How did all of Allison Pendle's tapes end up down here?" he asked himself the question despite already having a pretty good hypothesis about how they ended up there.

Telling himself to focus, Henry went back to the first tape, suddenly y eager to hear it. However, he had a theory that whatever was said on the tapes was meant to be kept from someone. Listening to them would likely reveal what happened to the studio after Henry left, since Allison didn't work there prior to his departure.

Henry took another deep breath, then sat back on his cot and turned on the tape.


	2. Allison Pendle-File 1

**Allison Pendle-**

I can't believe it! I've worked _so_ hard for this, and I have my reward! I'm finally in the big leagues! I didn't believe Tony when he said that there was an audition for Alice Angel. He said that Mr. Drew wanted to keep the auditions incognito so I had a better chance of getting the part if I let him recommend me.

It worked!

*squeal*

Things are just _finally_ coming together, you know? I spent so long trying to get here, and now...Here I am.

Joey Drew Studios won't know what hit it because here comes Allison Pendle!


	3. Allison Pendle- File 2

I'm not sure what I should do. The studio is fan _tastic_! Everyone was so nice to me, but all of their advice contained warnings.

"Allison? Great to meet you! Watch your step on the ink pipes."

"Want my advice? Don't mess with Mr. Drew, or Miss. Campbell, or- well anyone with authority."

I'm not sure what to make of their advice. Should I be worried?


	4. Allison Pendle-File 3

Apparently, Mr. _Drew_ wanted the auditions incognito for a reason. I was in the recording booth, mid-song, when Susie Campbell came in. She saw me in there and started screaming at Mr. Sammy Lawrence. I was still in the booth, so I didn't actually hear most of what they said, but it was obvious.

I'm the other girl now.

 _And it's Joey Drew's fault!_

*sobs*

I guess they fired her right after she yelled at Sammy. He just waited for her to find me to fire her.

*crying slows*

There was one thing that I did hear Susie say. It was right before she stormed out of the room. She said, "She's mine! And no one is going to take her from me!"

Was she really that attached to Alice?

I hope I can live up to her example.

*deep breathing*

Susie Campbell was fired.

I'm not going to be next.


	5. Allison Pendle-File 4

I feel like I have cemented my place here. I've made so many friends and it feels like I belong here. It's nice to know that I can be in charge of what goes on. It's no wonder Susie Campbell was so devastated to be fired. Alice Angel has her perks.

However, something is...Suspicious. I found a tape recording from someone named _Henry._ I've never actually heard of him before, but, from what I could tell, he was very important.

Strange…


	6. Allison Pendle & Wally Franks-File 5

*sloshing*

 _Wouldja look at this mess?! That's just great._

What is it, Wally?

 _Ink from the pipes. It's been leaking and bursting like crazy! Now I've gotta be the one to fix it!_

What's wrong with the pipes that they're having so many issues?

 _Well,_ *increase in sloshing* _I hear that Mr. Drew's gotten greedy._

What?

 _Yeah. It was bound to happen eventually. The company's been downhill once Henry was gone, but that's another issue._

I've been here for a while now, how could no one have talked to me?

*pause*

 _Because that's why_ _ **you're**_ _here._

*very loud splash*

 _Ah, dammit! I slipped!_

*sound of ink being splattered against the wall*

 _I swear to God if I have to take_ _ **another**_ _shower 'cause of these damn ink pipes, I'm_ _ **outta here!**_


	7. Allison Pendle & Joey Drew-File 6

*door opening*

Mr. Drew?

 _Come in, Miss. Pendle._

*footsteps*

What is this about?

 _Oh, nothing important, I just wanted to know how your time has been here at Joey Drew Studios. Go ahead and sit._

You just want to know about my experience here?

 _That's right._

Alright… Well, everyone is so great, and I'm really enjoying getting to play Alice, it's a real honor.

 _Good, good. Any concerns?_

No, sir.

*pause*

Well, I do have one.

 _Oh?_

It's nothing big, just that… I was wondering about this man I keep hearing about. Henry? It's just… Strange. I never hear about him anywhere else.

 _Oh._

*pause*

 _All that you need to know is that he wasn't a believer._

Really?

 _Yes. That'll be all._

Okay…

*door opening*

 _Remember, Allison! Dreams come true! You just have to believe!_


	8. Allison Pendle-File 7

Something especially strange is going on. Everyone avoids telling me anything anymore, and I'm starting to think that Wally was right.

Mr. Drew has gotten desperate.

He's so desperate that he brought in this guy who builds _amusement parks!_

*sigh*

I don't know what the future holds, but it doesn't look good.


	9. Allison Pendle-File 8

*sobbing*

I can't believe that he's gone…

He's really gone...

*sobbing intensifies*

I lost him, I lost Tony.

*sniffles*

His cousin promised that I could stay with him for a while. I can't go back to that house.

*more sniffles*

Seven years. Married for three months and **BANG** suddenly everything falls apart…

The only thing I have left is Alice.

I've known her for a year now, and I feel like she's the only thing to keep me going.

*crying*

I guess, rest in peace Tony Conner…

Love of my life.


	10. Allison Pendle & Joey Drew-File 9

*door creak*

Mr. Drew?

 _Hello, Miss. Pendle._

*footsteps*

 _Please sit._

What is this about, Mr. Drew?

 _I have heard about Tony's misfortune. I am sorry for your loss._

Thank you.

 _I do believe that Mr. Conner will share his fate. Am I correct?_

Unfortunately.

*sniff*

 _If you could change that… Do you think that you would?_

That's impossible.

 _But maybe not._

Mr. Drew. What you are trying to say would be impossible. Good day.

*footsteps*

 _Hold on, Miss. Pendle. If you really believe, I can make your dreams come true. Mr. Conner can be cured just as my legs could work again._

I appreciate your offer, Mr. Drew, but it's just not possible!

*door slam*


	11. Allison Pendle-File 10

I am convinced that Mr. Drew has lost his mind.

Save from death?!

Ridiculous!

To think that, a few years ago, I would have believed that shit! Pff. Time at this very studio has taught me that dreams don't come true, and "believing" isn't going to change that.

Ugh!

Even worse? There's a creepy ass Bendy robot waltzing around the construction site!

*sigh*

I used to get away from the madness down there! Which is really saying something since that place is a disaster!

*sigh*

Oh, well. At least I still have Alice, right? The only sane one in my life anymore is a cartoon character. Great.


	12. Allison Pendle-File 11

*door creak*

 _Hello, Miss Pendle._

Mr. Drew.

 _Have you changed your mind on my offer?_

Yes.

 _Then let's get started._


	13. Allison Pendle-File 12

_*click*_

 _Aaalison? I know you're there._

 _*maniacal laughter*_

 _Come on, Allison. Can't we...Can't we be friends? I promise, I won't hurt you. Friends don't hurt friends._

That's why we aren't friends.

 _Ooh, she's snippy now, isn't she?_

 _*more laughter*_

 _Allison, we can help each other. Can we not even be aligned over a common evil?_

No.

 _Urgh! Why do you have to be so damn difficult! You know what I want, why won't you just give it to me?!_

I won't surrender!

 _There can only be_ _ **one**_ _Alice Angel, Allison! Give it up! I agreed to Joey's_ _ **stupid**_ _rant about "eternal life" and "believing" so that_ _ **I**_ _could get her back! And now you've taken her from me_ _ **AGAIN!**_

I didn't take anything from you!

 _Look at your face...Perfect. I'd dreamed of getting to meet her. See her. Her beauty._

 _*whimpers turn slowly to laughter*_

 _I worked_ _ **so hard**_ _to get like this! And you stand there. Not a drop of sweat on your brow. Allison Pendle, just so_ _ **perfect.**_ _I hate that._

I didn't realize.

 _Don't be a smart ass with me! You know perfectly well what you're doing! Depriving me of everything!_

Susie I didn't-

 _I'm not Susie!_

…

….

 _My name is Alice Angel._

 _*click*_


	14. Allison Pendle-File 13

Okay. Close call with Susie, but I think everything's okay.

She seemed more… Desperate than usual.

I wonder what's happened.

Lately, everything seems to be crazier than usual. Susie's Butcher Gang clones have been around the safehouse less and less. Has something else gotten her attention?

Even worse, the Ink Demon has been on even higher alert than normal. He even hauled in the Projectionist.

Hmm…

Maybe I need to check it out.


	15. The Final Chapter

Henry was startled by a sudden knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Allison asked, observing the mess that Henry had created. He'd only been able to get through thirteen of the tapes, but…

He knew everything he needed to.

"Yeah," Henry responded from his spot on the floor. Allison walked gracefully over to the hammock and sat down. She studied him, as if she were looking for something in particular. "So, he-"

"Yeah." Allison responded quickly, uncomfortable by the subject.

"And you remember?"

"I found these," she said, gesturing toward the tapes sprawled on the wooden floor. "Of course, Alice was hell bent on finding me. She couldn't reach us here, so we've stayed clear of her minions and tried to stay under the radar. Susie never left her lab much. She must have _really_ hated you to have run out into the open."

"So then you-"

"Shot first."

"Right." They remained silent for a moment, remembering the moment when Alice Angel's body hit the floor. Suddenly, an idea sparked inside Henry's head. He quickly launched off of the floor and rushed out the door into the rest of the safehouse. He heard Allison following close behind.

"Henry!" she called after him, but he was too focused to respond. He started to pace in the small kitchen area, aware of the confused look Tom was giving him from his spot at the table. The smell of bacon soup was drifting from a pot on the stove. "Henry!"

Henry finally worked up his courage. He grabbed an axe that was lying around and began to dart towards the safehouse.

"Henry, stop!" Allison shouted and Henry finally turned to face her. "What are you doing?"

"The Ink Demon has something we need," Henry said cryptically. "And I'm going to get it."

"But Susie's gone," Allison said, conflicted by something that Henry couldn't understand. "It's the end of the story, everyone can move on."

"No," Henry insisted. "This isn't the end of the story. It's only the next chapter."


	16. Thank you!

Hi! I know I waited _way_ too long to post the final chapters, but after BATIM Chapter 5 released I was kind of embarrassed to post it. Silly excuse, I know, but it's up now :) I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who made it through the whole story. I appreciate it :D Have a great day!

MoonFromAlola


End file.
